eric_and_clairefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Eric and Claire. It ran from October 27, 2016 to July 1, 2017 with a total of 38 episodes. List of Episodes #''Claire (Part 1)'' - 10/27/2016 - In the series premiere, Eric discovers a ghost in an abandoned house named "Claire". #''Claire (Part 2)'' - 10/27/2016 - Now that Eric has given Claire a disguise of a taller kid and all of that, Eric shows her what it is like in his life. #''Rekah'' - 11/03/2016 - While surfing on chatterbox.com, Brandon Hemperger meets an anonymous user on webcam, who has threatened to find him, so Brandon forces Eric, Claire, and Michael to spend the night with him to protect him from the user who said to look for him. #''Hermit Crab Havoc'' - 11/10/2016 - While outside, Emily McEdderson found a strange-looking Hermit Crab-like creature in their backyard and decided to keep it. However, Eric and Claire have noticed it causing "tiny" problems around the house. #''Melissa'' - 11/17/2016 - Eric falls in love with a hot chick while he was heading to his class. With help from Claire, Brandon and Michael, he attempts to give her attention. #''The Fall Festival'' - 11/24/2016 - The students of Strangon High School are going to a fall festival as a field trip. When Brandon angers the owner of the Fall Festival, Eric and Claire need to prevent Brandon from being kicked out of the festival. #''The Chick for Christopher'' - 12/01/2016 - When a 10th-grade basketball player named Christopher saw Melissa, he immediately falls in love with her and tries to keep her from Eric. However, when Eric sees this, he will have no choice but have a fight with Christopher. #''Emily and the Strange Doll'' - 12/08/2016 - Emily encounters a strange doll. Soon, strange happenings start to occur in the house. #''Emily's Flu'' - 12/15/2016 - Emily has caught influenza from one of her sick classmates and now she has to stay at the McEdderson house, but when Eric and Claire got too close to her unnoticeably, they got sick and don't realize they're spreading the disease around the school. #''Snowy Day'' - 12/22/2016 - It is snowing in Strangon, Ohio and schools are closed which means Eric and Claire can go have fun outside, but things go downhill after an unexpected blizzard arrives. #''Teenage Stalker'' - 12/29/2016 - Brittney is getting stalked by one of her crazy students in her math class. #''For Crying Out Loud...'' - 01/05/2017 - Emily has got in trouble at preschool for throwing a temper tantrum. Feeling bad for Emily, Claire tries to get Emily how to stay calm and not cry like a big baby when she is in school. #''Bad Luck'' - 01/12/2017 - It is Friday the 13th today, where people say is the day of bad luck. Brittney, however, doesn't believe in the Friday the 13th myth. But soon, when unlucky consequences keep happening to Brittney, she starts to believe the myth is real. #''Jumping the Sharks'' - 01/19/2017 - Eric was forced to be in a football team called "The Strangon Sharks". #Ghost Blood, Ghost Sweat, and Ghost Tears - 01/26/2017 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael have to make a project on body fluids that is due tomorrow for the Science fair. #''Study Matey!'' - 02/02/2017 - Mr. Williams has told his students that they have to take a history test that is for a HUGE grade. In order to not fail, all the students except Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Melissa try to use Michael as their "Study Matey", causing Michael to be stressed out. #''A Happy Valentine!'' - 02/10/2017 - Eric and Melissa are about to go on their first date at a fancy restaurant. Meanwhile, Brandon sees a girl that he is attracted to and tries to get her to like him. #''Llamy the Llama'' - 02/17/2017 - While watching television, Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael accidentally discover a mysterious show called "Llamy the Llama" airing on TV, which was rumored to be cancelled for a dark reason. Soon, they receive a mysterious letter that is an invitation to the studio. #''Bee Careful'' - 02/24/2017 - Things become a problem in Mr. Williams classroom when creepy insects like wasps, beetles, cicadas, and a lot more insects keep entering there. But when one of the most dangerous wasp species enters the classroom, Mr. Williams and all of his students began to fear entering the classroom. #''The Insomnia Song'' - 03/03/2017 - Eric listens to a disturbing song that causes him to refuse to sleep and is unbearable to get over it. #''The Hempergers and the Tarantula'' - 03/11/2017 - The Hempergers discover a strange species of tarantula in their house. Soon, Eric and Claire hear about this and tell Michael about the tarantula the Hempergers discovered. #''The Water Hound'' - 03/18/2017 - While hanging out around the lake, Claire decides to relax on the deck when she notices a water hound roaming around the lake. #''On a Hunt'' - 03/25/2017 - TBD #''Holy Spricket!'' - 04/01/2017 - TBD #''Jenny'' - 04/07/2017 - TBD #''Claire's Card Game'' - 04/14/2017 - TBD #''Plant-astrophe'' - 04/21/2017 - TBD #''Polter-Girl'' - 04/28/2017 - TBD #''My Clever Boy'' - 05/15/2017 - TBD #''The Cougarman of Strangon'' - 05/16/2017 - TBD #''You Dummy!'' - 05/17/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/18/2017 - TBD #''Lovestruck Claire'' - 05/19/2017 - Claire falls in love with a living human boy. #''Atmospheric Creatures'' - 06/02/2017 - TBD #''Pictures, Please!'' - 06/16/2017 - TBD #''If You Don't Mime...'' - 06/30/2017 - TBD #''The Search (Part 1)'' - 07/01/2017 - Eric and Claire were on the computer when they came across a website that sends them a message about some kind of puzzle. In that puzzle, they have to find clues in real life to complete it and if they do, they get a reward. Daring to do this, Eric and Claire go out to complete the puzzle. #''The Search (Part 2)'' - 07/01/2017 - After solving the puzzle, they encounter a creepy demon after being kidnapped and they have to escape. Category:Seasons